Perspectives
by Sirian-Princess87
Summary: Just a short storie cause I was bored with an ending that leaves a possibilty for a sequil which I will write IF I get enough reviews.


*~*~Destiny~*~*  
  
By: SirianPrincess87  
  
(Hermione's Perspective)  
  
Pushing the food around on my plate, I pondered the duties my coming detention might hold. Weeding Hagrid's garden? Perhaps it would be a journey into the enchanted forest, like in first year for the boys. Ha. I should be so lucky. With my luck lately, I'll be stuck helping Snape clean up after some potions class, which, of course, would be messier than usual.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
The voice pierced my thoughts and brought me back to reality. A hand was quickly waving in front of my face. I lifted my own hand and grabbed Ron's wrist.  
  
"What?" I said sharp, fast, and angrily.  
  
Ron sat back next to Harry. His eyes darted around the great hall as he fumbled over inaudible and senseless words.  
  
"We're going to be late for our detention." Harry said quickly, as usual coming to Ron's rescue.  
  
I stood with them, leaving my untouched meal where it was. I think, if I had picked up my plate, I would have tossed it at Ron. At this point in time I would have loved nothing more than to hurt Ron. I wanted to hurt him physically, mentally, emotionally, any possible way to hurt a person.  
  
I walked a few paces ahead of Ron and Harry. They were whispering and mumbling behind me and I dug my nails into my books to keep from screaming at them. It wasn't totally their fault I had this detention.  
  
They had simply taken me out by the lake, provoked Draco Malfoy and gotten into a magical spat with him and his goons. The fact that I had been there, had fired at Crabe to help Ron, and got caught by the potions master himself was in no way...my fault.  
Those gits! They had it planed the whole time! I know they did! I don't care if they don't admit to it. Those two had wanted to fight Malfoy since last Monday when he pulled that childish prank on them. Finally I smiled. The thought of Ron and Harry walking into Potions with those ridiculous robes on was just too much.  
How Malfoy got into the Gryffindor dorm and was able to take all of Ron's and all of Harry's robes were beyond me. But he had, and he left them with nothing but pink lace robes that would barely fit a first year.  
  
It had been a tad childish and unsophisticated for a Malfoy, but effective, and quite funny. Even the Gryffindors had to laugh at how Ron and Harry had looked walking into class heads bowed, fists clenched and tempers boiling.  
  
We reached Snape's office quickly. Draco Malfoy, Crabe, and Goyle were already waiting. Quick glares were passed between the five boys but that went unnoticed since Snape was concentrating on something he was writing.  
  
God he was beautiful when he concentrated like that. His eyes glaring at the paper as if it were a smart mouthed first year. The pencil dancing across the paper as his thoughts went from his intellectually perfect brain to his long gorgeous hands. I could have watched him for hours.  
  
"Is something wrong Miss. Granger?" Professor Snape looked up quickly but casually.  
  
Automatically I fell back into aggravated student mode. "Yes. I'd like to get this detention started so it can end and I can finish my studies."  
  
"All right then," He stood then and walked around his desk. "Mr. Weasly and Mr. Goyle will be working together to set up the lab for tomorrow." Both groaned but silenced quickly when Snape glared.  
  
"Next." Snape went out into the hall and the four of us, Harry, Crabe, Malfoy, and I, followed. "Mr. Crabe and Potter will be cleaning the Great Hall." Snape had them escorted by a prefect. Now only Malfoy and I stood in the hall with him.  
  
"You both are going to help me understand what happened." We were back in his office now. He had taken his seat and we were in two chairs he conjured just as we walked in.  
"Miss Granger, your version please. Start with Sunday night at dinner."  
  
"Okay, um..." I cleared my throat and thought back to that night.  
  
The night was normal enough. Ron and Harry were talking about a quidditch game and I was studying for the quiz I knew we had in potions the next day. I didn't bother to mention it to them because I knew it wouldn't make a difference.  
  
Then, from the Slythrin table, rose this eruption of laughter that made every person in the Hall put their attention on them. Apparently, Malfoy had said or done something to cause the outbreak...  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Don't interrupt Malfoy!"  
  
"Miss Granger please calm down and Draco do not interrupt while she is speaking. You will get your turn to tell your side." Draco nodded and I huffed a bit.  
"Please continue Hermione." I nodded and continued.  
  
To my conclusion, Malfoy must have done something to cause the outbreak. I was annoyed with all the noise and I left to go to the library.  
  
I found out, to my irritation, that the library was closed that night, because of Peeves. So I went to the dorm instead. When I got to the dorm the portrait was open so I thought something had happened. But when I went in everything was fine and in order.  
  
I figured someone left it opened when they went to the Great Hall so I put up a bulletin about it in the main room and asked for people to be more carefull about leaving the portrait open when they leave the dorm. No one ever came forward so I don't know who left the portrait open.  
  
I was alone for an hour and had all my studies finished and was just finishing writing out potions from memory when Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors returned to the dorm.  
  
I finally reminded Ron and Harry about the quiz. They were still studying and whining when I went to bed. I didn't sleep well though. It seemed my favorite diamond hair clip was missing and it bothered me greatly.  
  
The next morning, Ron and Harry never came down from the boy's dorm. When I went to retrieve them they rudely refused to let me in and practically ordered me to go away. So I went to breakfast, and class, with Ginny Weasly and a group of girls.  
  
Then in Potions...  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
I had my hand covering my mouth. Not laughing while thinking about that Monday was hard. I tried to continue my story but wound up laughing myself to tears. Malfoy was also laughing and Professor Snape, trying to stay professional, snickered under his breath.  
  
"All right Hermione, feel free to skip that part. After all," Snape wiped under his eyes just as Malfoy did. "We all were witnesses of that fiasco."  
  
Well, after class, and after finding appropriate dress, Ron and Harry both agreed that they knew who had done it, Malfoy. Of course, everyone thought it was Draco. Who else would want to embarrass Harry that way?  
  
"Including you?" Malfoy eyed me and I found myself suddenly nervous.  
  
"Actually, I thought it was a bit unpolished and immature for a Malfoy prank." I watched Draco closely.  
  
His eyes filled with thanks and appreciation that disappeared as fast as it had appeared. I was relieved and confused. Why did he care what I thought? Why did I care that he cared?  
  
"Anyway," I continued  
  
For the whole week Ron and Harry were mumbling and planning under their breath. Blowing off steam, I thought. But then yesterday, Friday, at lunch they dragged me out to the lake where Draco was eating with Crabe and Goyle.  
  
I thought they were going to confront Draco about the robe thing. They did confront him about it, but then they pulled out their wands and spells began to fly. I saw Crabe about to attack Ron from behind while he was attacking Goyle, and the friend in me over took the student. I fired at Crabe knocking him into a tree.  
  
"That's when you arrived and stopped the whole thing Sir."  
  
Snape nodded and folding his fingers together. His two index fingers were still strait and tapped together every few seconds. He stared at me in silence and I had to shift my position.  
  
"Thank you Miss Granger. You may leave or, if you wish to hear Mr. Malfoy's story, you may stay."  
  
"If Dr...Malfoy doesn't mind I'm going to stay."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
(Draco's perspective)  
  
Dinner Sunday night started out pretty much normal for me. The only thing different was Crabe and Goyle. They arrived late and left early.  
  
At dinner there were two first years cooing over some silk robes their parents sent to them. It was boring, but it was the most interesting conversation at the table.  
  
Crabe made a crack about seeing Potter and Weasly in the robes, which surprised everyone. That's what started the first wave of laughter. Then Goyle imitated them being womanly and, well, gay. I saw Head Master coming to the table so I left. So did Crabe and Goyle. I was still in trouble for that Bernie Bot's thing, they just left.  
  
I went strait to the library to check out some books. I saw Granger when I turned the corner and heard her mumble about the library being closed. I went strait to the Slythrin tower instead, to catch up with Crabe and Goyle. But they weren't there.  
  
I was in my room for about half and hour when I heard them stumble in. Apparently they were trying to be stealthy. I confronted them to question them on where they'd been but something in Goyle's hand caught my eye.  
  
"He claimed it was a gift for his mum." I pulled it out of my pocket. Holding it out with my hand fisted I slowly uncurled my fingers.  
  
"That's my hair clip!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Very good Draco," Professor Snape nodded in approval. "Please return the clip to Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione held out her hand sheepishly and I placed the clip in the middle of her palm. Her hand was warm and a bit damp when I grazed my fingertips against her skin. Muggle born, I'll never understand her. Though, I had begun to with out knowing it.  
  
"Thank you so much Mal...Draco. This means a lot to me." She said enthused. She was working a layer of hair into the clip. It held the hair out of her face but left some of it down. It looked nice. It would probably look good on anyone.  
  
"Well, as I was saying,"  
  
I confiscated it, as a Prefect, because it looked familiar. And much too expensive for Crabe or Goyle to afford with the money their parents send them here with.  
  
The night went by quickly. I studied for the quiz but only for ten minutes. I knew I was going to ace it. So I went to sleep before anyone else. It made up for the lack of sleep I was getting earlier that week.  
  
Monday I woke up early and was well rested. I got up quickly. I would be first to the showers and so have more hot water. My morning was perfect and only enhanced by the unexpected surprise in Potions. I saw Crabe and Goyle exchange glances but thought it was simply a way of laughing at the sight.  
  
I noticed that week I was getting a lot of extra glares and trash talk from Gryffindor. I was especially noticing these looks from Potter and Weasly. It didn't hit me at first that they were accusing me of that prank until someone asked where I got the robes.  
  
It was an insult to me. I am not that tactless. My pranks are always well thought out and beautifully carried out. Not spur of the moment cranks.  
  
Friday was as normal as the rest of the week, after Monday. Until lunch came around, that is. Crabe and Goyle and I had taken to eating out by the lake now that it had gotten warmer.  
  
Harry and Ron came over and immediately started insulting me. Hermione stood behind them looking very dazed and confused. I don't think she was sure what was going on.  
  
I wasn't going to sit back and take it, so I spat back insults and hurtled verbal assaults. Then Weasly pulled out his wand and tossed a random spell at me. It caught me off guard and I staggered back.  
There were a lot of spells flying around after that, I couldn't really see what was going on. But a huge red flash caught Crabe in the chest and he flew into a tree with bone breaking force. But luckily he didn't break anything.  
  
"That's when you came over Professor."  
  
Snape nodded in acknologment. He scanned over a piece of paper. Apparently he had been taking notes. Why hadn't either of us noticed?  
  
(Snape's Perspective)  
  
"So, from the notes I have," I scanned my notes once more. "The "lace" incident was Crabe's and Goyle's doing?"  
  
"That's what I think." Miss Granger said a bit angrily.  
  
"I agree." Draco's voice was impartial. But there was something in his eyes...Oh well.  
  
"Then you two may go." I waved my hand dismissively like I usually do. "Neither of you have detention. The other four have two more weeks." I looked up as they moved to the door.  
"Please inform them for me."  
  
They both nodded and I noticed they were talking like they were friends as they left my office. Actually, if I wanted to analyze it, they looked as if they could be...more.  
  
"Hmm. I can't wait to see that story play out."  
  
END 


End file.
